Pretty Pretty Smash Up
Pretty Pretty Smash Up is the 7th Smash Up set. It contains 4 new factions, 8 new bases, a rulebook and VP tokens. This set is also the first "regular" set (excluding The Big Geeky Box) to provide dividers for its own factions for use as separators in The Big Geeky Box. Combined with all previous sets, there are 29 factions and 54 bases, which make 406 possible pairs of factions. Previous set: Monster Smash Next set: Smash Up: Munchkin Cards Factions Fairies art.png|Fairies|link=https://smashup.fandom.com/wiki/Fairies Kitty Cats art 2.jpg|Kitty Cats|link=https://smashup.fandom.com/wiki/Kitty_Cats Mythic Horses art.png|Mythic Horses|link=https://smashup.fandom.com/wiki/Mythic_Horses Princesses art.png|Princesses|link=https://smashup.fandom.com/wiki/Princesses Bases * Beautiful Castle * Cool Cats’ Alley * Enchanted Glen * Equaria * Fairy Circle * Ice Castle * Pony Land * The House of Nine Lives Tokens +1 Power Counters: * White 1 surrounded by flowers / indigo background * Blue 5 surrounded by hearts / pink background Rules The rulebook for this set can be found here. This set made several modifications to the rules relative to the previous rulebook in Monster Smash: * The definition of Affect changed to now include placed, changed in power, and changed in controller. * The definition of Extra changed to say that extras gained outside of Phase 2 must be played immediately. * The "4. Draw 2 Cards" section now says if you need to search your deck and it's empty, shuffle your deck first. Previously, you would simply search an empty deck and never find anything. * Added the definition of Control. * The definition of Transfer now includes transferring actions played on minions. This definition still overlooks Rules Lawyer which can transfer an action from one base to another. This set also made the following minor changes: * The Mulligan rule is now optional. * Game phases were renamed: ** "1. Crank It Up" was renamed to "1. Start Turn". ** "3. Check for Scoring" was renamed to "3. Score Bases". ** "5. Shut It Down" was renamed to "5. End Turn". * Moved the "Game Over, Man!" rule reference from Phase 3 to Phase 5. The "Game Over, Man!" rule stated that it could only ever happen in Phase 5 anyway. * The definition of Destroy clarified that the card must be in play first. * The definition of Discard added a stipulation that the card must not be in play. However, this isn't true, since after a base scores, the cards on it are discarded from play. Furthermore, Terraforming explicitly says to discard cards from play, and Igor's ability expects to be discarded from play in order to be meaningful. * The definition of Move clarified that even though minion's on-play abilities do not retrigger, their Ongoing, Special, and Talent abilities still have their effects. * Added the definition of In play. * Defined "On your turn" to mean "during Phase 2 of your turn". * Added a formal definition of Place, albeit a vague one. Note that the term has been in use since the Core Set (e.g. Disintegrator). * The "Void Where Prohibited" section contains several new paragraphs: ** Defined "a minion" and "minions" to refer only to minions in play. This clarifies how to interpret Microbot Alpha and Microbot Reclaimer working together. ** Clarified that minions not in play have power equal to their printed power. This matters for Tsar's Palace, G.E.L.F., and others. ** "If not stated, the effects of an ability expire at the end of the turn, or when its card leaves play, whichever is sooner." This matters for Tooth and Claw... and Guns vs. Sleep Spores. ** Added definitions of "you" and "other players". ** Added definitions of "here" and "there". ** Added definitions of "look" and "reveal". In other languages Category:Sets